1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling mechanism for connecting a fluid line, such as a gas or liquid conduit, to an apparatus having limited connection space, such as a mass flow controller or other device, and, more particularly, to a coupling mechanism that can positively connect and seal the fluid line connection by tightening one fastener member.
2. Description of Related Art
Various forms of connecting mechanisms for providing a fluid tight seal for a coupling that can be subsequently removed are known in the prior art. For example, in the semiconductor manufacturing field, an accumulation type gas unit is designed to supply various gases for the manufacturing of a semiconductor product. Each source of gas has its own gas supply route and a mass flow controller (hereinafter referred to as "MFC") is frequently utilized to control the gas flow volume for the manufacturing operation. The MFC has a primary side that receives the in-flowing gas and a secondary side that emits the gas from the controller. Pipes are used to couple with the MFC and a problem is frequently experienced in that each gas component generally requires a connection that is elongated in a sidewise direction to thereby make the area occupied by the gas unit relatively large.
In order to eliminate such a drawback on both the primary side and the secondary side, upper and lower connection flanges have been provided for connecting the MFC with other apparatus and seal members are provided at a central position between the two flanges on both the primary side and the secondary side. Usually, two or four bolts are provided at a peripheral portion of the flanges surrounding the central position. Accordingly, it is necessary to ensure that the bolts are appropriately torqued down so that equal pressure is applied to ensure a uniform seal. A higher level of skill is required in the service personnel in order to prevent any gas leakage of gases that can be toxic. If the flanges are not appropriately torqued to a proper level, then a twisting or a distortion of the sealing member can occur resulting in leakage. As a result, a significant period of time can be required to ensure the proper torquing of the bolts, thereby raising the occasion of maintenance problems and increasing the time for replacement of parts that would be experienced by the customer.
Accordingly, the prior art is still seeking to optimize the connection and decoupling of gas lines to apparatus such as MFCs.